


baby, kiss it better.

by m4kiroll



Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (because of ibuki's management but it's not really relevant to the oneshot), (or non-despair if you want), Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, New Relationship, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Secret Relationship, bandaid is just so fluffy i physically can't resist myself from adoring them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4kiroll/pseuds/m4kiroll
Summary: normally, ibuki wasn’t one to make a big deal out of something as simple as a paper cut, of all things, but when given the opportunity to get more time with her girlfriend, ibuki would begin insisting she’d need to see the school nurse — who was her girlfriend.(or, ibuki gets a paper cut and immediately excuses herself to the nurse's office as an excuse to get attention from her girlfriend. she asks for mikan to give it a kiss; however, she gets something much better than what she bargained for.)
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: femslash february 2021 prompts!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	baby, kiss it better.

**Author's Note:**

> we're 1/3 of the way through the month and i keep on forgetting to upload these earlier in the day?? like you'd think my brain would remember but apparently not
> 
> **day ten: kiss**

Normally, Ibuki wasn’t one to make a big deal out of something as simple as a paper cut, of all things, but when given the opportunity to get more time with her girlfriend, Ibuki would begin insisting she’d need to see the school nurse — who was her girlfriend. 

Despite being energetic and infamously loud, Ibuki didn’t like drawing attention to herself when she was hurt, but that didn’t stop her from raising her hand while her teacher, Yukizome, was in the middle of speaking. 

“Yes, Mioda-san?” Yukizome turns to Ibuki with a pleased smile on her face. Too late does Ibuki realize she must have asked a question and assume that Ibuki was participating, despite the fact Ibuki hadn’t even been paying attention to begin with. 

“Um… can Ibuki go to the nurse’s?” She asked, tapping her index fingers together sheepishly. For good measure, she plastered a guilty smile on her features, too. 

Yukizome opens her mouth — probably to inquire what for, Ibuki assumed — before deciding against it, giving a short nod to the musician before turning to another girl in the front row. 

“Tsumiki-san, please accompany Mioda-san and fix her up, will you?”

“Y-yes, Yukizome-sensei!” The dark-haired girl squeaks, grabbing at her things in a hurried and unorganized manner. “Um… we’ll be back soon!”

Without another word, the nurse grabbed Ibuki’s wrist, lugging her out of the classroom. As the door began to fall back into place behind them, Ibuki heard Yukizome continue on with her lesson as their fellow classmates tuned back into the speech. Normally, she wasn’t as assertive as she was right then, but when it came to her ultimate, the nurse immediately rose to the task. 

“ _When duty calls_ ,” Mikan had said once, unaware she was using the term wrong. She, unfortunately, hadn’t yet heard the end of it from another classmate of theirs, Hiyoko. 

In no sooner than a few moments, Ibuki and Mikan had arrived in the otherwise deserted nurse’s office. The lights weren’t even on in the room, making Mikan reach over to the light switch as soon as she twisted the doorknob open. 

As the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan was deemed the school nurse by default. The school had reasoned that it was because of the other’s expertise, but Ibuki suspected it was because they had yet to find the replacement for the nurse who had retired two years ago — it was hard to, after all, when even a princess and a Togami heir attended Hope’s Peak. For that reason, their preferences in staff were nearly impossible to uphold. 

“Take a seat, M-Mioda-san,” the nurse stammered with a quivering hand pointed to a check-up table that was shoved to the side of the back wall. 

“You can call Ibuki by her given name, you know,” Ibuki smiles encouragingly as she complied. 

“O-Okay! …Ibuki,” Mikan says, giving a shaky and unsure smile to her girlfriend’s direction. Ibuki reinforced her grin, making Mikan blush; though she didn’t say it, as the nurse looked busy as she began to take inventory of the supplies in her First Aid kit, Ibuki felt pride swell up in her chest at the sight of Mikan slowly but surely growing more comfortable around her and their classmates. 

“Anyway! W-what’s the problem? What hurts?”

“Uh…” Ibuki wordlessly raises her index finger. 

Frowning and furrowing her brows, Mikan steps closer to inspect the finger. 

“A paper cut?” Mikan asks, tracing her fingernail across the side of Ibuki’s damaged (though the severity of her injury was debatable) finger. “You… didn’t have to go to the nurse for this. Y-you could have just gotten a bandaid…”

“Ibuki knows!” The musician reassures. “Ibuki just wanted to spend time with you!”

“Y-you did?” Mikan sputters, nearly dropping Ibuki’s hand if the latter hadn’t grabbed the former’s at the last second. 

“Of course!” Ibuki hums, instinctively winking. 

In record time, Mikan had wrapped a bandage around the small scratch, firmly sealing the beige bandage around Ibuki’s index finger. Immediately, Ibuki wanted to tear it off of her finger as she hated the feeling of the squeezing around her, but she stayed put, giving her girlfriend a grateful smile. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ibuki asked with a teasing grin.

“I am?” Mikan asks, pupils shrinking. “ _I-I’m sorry! Forgive me!_ ”

“There’s nothing to forgive, I was just teasing you, I’m sorry!” Ibuki blurts out, grabbing Mikan’s hands again when she pulls them away. 

“Okay… wh-what did I forget?” Mikan shuffles on her feet, looking down shyly as a blush spreads across her face. 

“Kissing m—”

The words were cut off by Mikan as she smashed her lips against Ibuki’s own, silencing the latter immediately. The kiss was short and sweet, and as soon as it started, Mikan pulled away, her familiar shy smile gracing her lips. 

“Was that… good?” Mikan asked timidly.

Smiling again, Ibuki laughed as she leisurely held onto Mikan’s hand as they walked out of the nurse’s office. 

“Better than that,” Ibuki replies honestly. She had actually been asking for Mikan to “kiss her injury better,” but what she had gotten was far better than any kiss Mikan could peck on Ibuki’s hand. 


End file.
